From Ruin to Reich (Map Game)
Premise In 2017, Angela Merkel was barely re-elected Chancellor of Germany by a small margin. Large protests broke out in favor of the opposition, lasting into 2018. Later that year, WWIII broke out and led to vast destruction across Europe and other parts of the world, adding on to the chaos already going on in Germany. Millions of people died around the globe. The German government collapsed and a period of chaos followed for some time. Although Germany was not nuked during the war, it suffered a lot of damage. Buildings, roads, railways, sanitation systems — many of those broke down partially or completely due to nonexistent maintenance. The lack of any administration or social order prevented the infrastructure from being fixed, and this also contributed to starvation and disease. Anarchy reigned for about two years, causing mass death and destruction as various groups and individuals tried to survive. By 2020, some groups collassed into communities and made contact with each other. Using former Bundeswehr (German military) equipment that they managed to scavenge and recover, they expanded and restored at least some semblance of order. Many soon formed smaller states and reemerged in what had formerly been Germany, bearing the names of glorious nations from times long past. Led by the old royalty and nobility, the old German states have become independent nations and are now rising, but are surrounded by stronger and hostile countries, and are mutually suspicious of one another. Will you lead your nation to reunify Germany and create a New Reich, or do you just want to defend your independence? Or perhaps you will succumb to an invader and be thrown into the dustbin of history? Join and decide. Rules General Rules * No implausibilities, after four warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. If you don't want this happens to you, please do some research about your nation. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every 10 years will be archived. * Each turn will be one year. * No Racial Slurs are allowed. * Turns are added once most of the nations have added a turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. * If you're country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play by playing as a different nation. * There is a max of 1 post per turn, unless a mod event happens. * If you want to change your country's system of government, you can have a revolution/civil war. Keep in mind that a portion of your population will die and it will hinder economic and population growth. * Technology has been lost and brought back down to 1990s levels. Warfare Rules. * Chances for winning a successful invasion/war against a country in their homeland is 50%. * War is declared after a formal ' Declaration of War' is announced, however, it takes a year to begin invading. * If a country chooses to do an unannounced invasion, their chances of winning are increased to 75%, but the chances of another country intervening plus a rebellion occurring are also increased to 75%. *Since Germany does not possess nuclear weapons in modern day and technology has been brought back to 1990s levels, creation of nukes are not allowed for the first 10 or 20 years. Moderator Rules and Regulations * Mod's may not decide what happens within another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. * Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. * Mod's may create mod events, as long as it is plausible. Nation Switching and Interaction * You may only switch your nation once, and it must be a decision made by three mods to allow it to happen. * Any player versus player conflict will be no different from a player versus NPC conflict. * Players may switch to another nation if their nation is defeated. * Countries outside of Germany will be NPCs controlled by the mods. Map Mods *'Head Mod/Creator': The monster without a name *'Mod 1': *'Mod 2': *'Mod 3': *'Map Mod': Dick Harrison Collapsed/annexed nations * Free Hanseatic City of Lübeck (invaded and annexed by Prussia in 2020) Countries Players Sign your name next to one of the countries below if you want to join. * Kingdom of Prussia: Dick Harrison * Kingdom of Bavaria: '''Bingers * '''Kingdom of Saxony: Sidewinder * Kingdom of Württemburg: Firestorm * Kingdom of Hanover: The monster without a name * Grand Duchy of Baden: ZIS IST MEIN * Grand Duchy of Hesse: Eaglelooker (talk) 08:31, April 5, 2017 (UTC) * Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin: * Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Strelitz: * Grand Duchy of Oldenburg: Solace * Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach: Tgamer15 * Duchy of Anhalt: * Duchy of Braunschweig: * Duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha: * Duchy of Saxe-Meiningen: * Principality of Lippe: * Principality of Schaumburg-Lippe: * Principality of Waldeck and Pyrmont: * Principality of Schwarzburg-Rundolstadt: * Principality of Schwarzburg-Sondershausen: * Free Hanseatic City of Bremen: bunniesinvade * Free Hanseatic City of Hamburg: Big LG In addition people can play as the following rebel groups. They don't have any territory (yet) but can potentially gain some if they rise up: *'Pan-German Nationalists': Hexarafi *'German Anarcho-Liberals': *'German Communists': NPCs What was Germany is currently surrounded by other surviving countries that are now under the leadership of radicals and are hostile. Other (NPC) nations close to Germany: * Poland * France * Belgium * Netherlands * Luxembourg * Denmark * Austria * Switzerland * Czechia * Russia * Sweden Many other countries managed to survive but some others completely collapsed. Starting Populations *Prussia — 10 000 000 *Bavaria — 6 000 000 *Württemburg — 3 000 000 *Saxony and Hanover — 2 000 000 (each) *Grand Duchies — 800 000 (each) *Duchies — 300 000 (each) *Principalities — 80 000 (each) *Free and Hanseatic Cities: 600 000 (each) Gameplay 2020 Mod Event: Although governments have been established, some anarchist groups remain and continue to pose a threat to the fledgling states that emerge, and their control over their territories is still weak. The groups include Pan-German Nationalists who want to create a unified German state, the Anarcho-Liberals who want to create republics, and German Communists who want to create a communist governments. The problems with infrastructure make transport and communications difficult. Nearby, Denmark starts eying the northern Prussian province of Schwelsig-Holstein, but does not try anything yet. To the West, France is seeking a south German state to make its puppet. Poland is seeking to regain the East Prussia region that Germany took from it back during WW3 but does not try anything yet either. Switzerland enters and alliance with France while Denmark and Sweden form an alliance as well. In short, the new countries are surrounded by potential enemies. * Kingdom of Prussia: To get things out of the way, our current ruler is Kaiser Karlheinz Wilhelm I of Prussia, currently age 42, who currently has two children, Princess Charlotte Wilhelm I of Pomerania, age 16, and Prince Leopold Wilhelm I of Brandenburg, age 14, the latter of which will become the ruler of Prussia when Karlheinz's ultimate death comes along. In 2020, Karlheinz decided to instate a two-child policy with many benefits for those with two children (and more for those who had even more children), because for some reason our population rests at 10,000,000 people, despite us having a LOT more back in 1871 than now. We also begin a conscription law in which 5.5% of the population must be in the military, which should give us around 550,000 soldiers altogether. We also ask for an alliance with Bavaria Response and declare war upon the Free and Hanseatic City of Lübeck, marching nearly 50,000 soldiers into the nation. We also begin air missions to gain air superiority over Lübeck. Response, Do We Gain Air Superiority and Take Over Lübeck? ** Bavarian Response: We accept the alliance. **'Mod Response:' You do, as Lübeck has a weak defense force, although the Prussian air force's planes experience many technical problems, and two fighters crash near the city due to mechanical failures. The aircraft have not been maintained in a long time. Other than that, the city police put up little resistance and Lübeck surrenders. *** Prussian Response: The Treaty of Kiel is signed, in which the Free Hanseatic City of Lübeck will become a state of the Kingdom of Prussia. * Bavaria: We begin to rebuild factories and assign 300 000 to those factories as we hope to become an industrial powerhouse. Munich becomes our Capitol and we elect vorieghn schnitzer as chancellor of Bavaria as he is a good leader and all the original government officials were killed during the war. We build new buildings in Munich such as a buissness tower, 17 new shopping malls, factories and 2 new hospitals as well as some water parks for the kids. We start to print more money for this stuff and start training 100 000 people who have volunteered for the military. We start work leopard-2 battle tanks. * Mecklenburg-Schwerin: Seeing the distressing population of the small state and observing Prussia's two-child policy, a similar policy with similar rules is implemented. Due to the lack of any useful minerals in the region, a Renewable-Energy resources scheme is conducted, with hopes for completion in the next few years. A build-up of the military is proposed, yet at the moment, there are not many resources and energy to use yet. We begin eyeing the State of Mecklenburg-Strelitz to annex, but due to their similar power and resources, we do not make any moves yet. END OF SECRET * Hanover: King Ernst August V ascends to the throne of Hanover. Among his first acts is to reestablish the rail and road links between major cities and fix other major infrastructure. This is to improve the lives of the people and make logistics for the economy easier. Another act is establishing an army of 10,000 men to provide security and mop up remaining anarchist groups, armed with former German Army weapons. Among those is a small air force of former Luftwaffe aircraft. The King promotes economic growth in the new state, lowering taxes. He also says any family that has at least four children will be exempt from paying 90% of taxes to encourage population growth. We also would like to establish trade with neighboring Oldenburg and Hamburg, and perhaps form a Trade Union of sorts for mutual economic growth. Response **'Oldenburg Diplomacy': We accept the establishment of trade. We also agree to the forming of a Trade Union between the three states. * ' Oldenburg': Adalric Brandt is assigned the role of grand duke following the death of the late grand duke Ambros. Adalric has promised "new changes for the outdated Oldenburg", and begins with announcing that Oldenburg will be a neutral state, following the moral-damaging World War III. Secret We begin funding political groups and organizations in Schaumburg-Lippe that promote the idea of the principality joining Oldenburg Secret. We start promoting child birth in Oldenburg. We begin the process of clearing land for future nuclear power-plants, that will eventually replace the use of fossil fuels in Oldenburg. The clearing of land will be complete by 2021, and completion of the first nuclear power-plant will be in 2025, with a new one being constructed every three years until nuclear power dominates Oldenburg as an energy source. Farming and fishing are instilled as the soon-to-be powerful industries in Oldenburg, with fish and farmer markets slowly being constructed throughout the state as to effectively raise the economy, along with the development of infrastructure in rural areas. Taxes are lowered from 45% to 39%, and are expected to lower in the upcoming years. A National Guard is put in place for domestic affairs that occur. Currently, there are 6,700 officers, armed with former German military weapons. * ' The Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg:' As we are not interested in war, we invite delegates from all German nations and all surrounding country to set up Embassies in our country'and player responses needed'. As a former economic centre, we also invite their businesses to set up outposts in Hamburg, as we hope our growing international relations can make more companies want to set up shop here. To influence businesses, we lower our corporate tax to only 5%, and increase incentives to starting businesses. We offer a military and economic pact to The free and Hanseatic city of Bremen in the hope of reforming a Hanseatic league style relation response needed. We start a military conscription to all men and women earning under $20,000 a year and get an army 10,000 strong. We position this army around the city, mostly around the new embassies, to keep the population safe. **'Hanoverian Diplomacy:' We agree to establish a Royal Hanoverian Embassy in Hamburg. **'Mod Response:' Most other German states (the NPC ones) agree to establish embassies. The only ones who don't are Saxe-Meiningen and Schwarzburg-Rudolfstadt. **'Saxon Diplomacy:' We agree to this proposal and select an ambassador. **'Oldenburg Diplomacy:' We agree, and establish the Oldenburg Embassy in Hamburg. *'Pan-Germany Nationalist:' The organization of One Germany for All is formed after dissolution of Germany. We want to reform the country of Germany, unite all countries and becomes a great power. We currently have 1,180 members. We start occur demonstrations on streets of Berlin and Frankfurt to voice for unification of Germany. Secret Our headquarters is in Dortmund, with branches in Berlin and Hamburg, and it is still unknown by people and governments. We plan to steal weapon from military and attack armory, as we need weaponry supplies for conduct a rebellion. We set the first target in weak nations like Principalities and Duchies, with Braunschweig is main target. We also start to spread propaganda via internet and pamphlets Secret. We deny assumption that says we are an anarchist organization. *'German Communists:' After the Dissolution of Germany we have vowed to unite Germany under Communist Rule and Lead this country into its glory days again. We ask our Comrades in Russia to help us in this Endeavor to Unite Germany.Response needed. We start propaganda in many Duchies, Principalities and Dukes about how Communism has benefited so many countries and it will help this country too.response needed.Secret We set up our Headquarters in a Secret Tunnel in Berlin.Secret. **'Mod Response': Russia is not communist, but they will provide you with some support to keep Germany destabilized. * Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach: 'We destroy any communist propaganda we find, and tell our citizens that communism is evil. We also provide tax cuts for anyone who has over 3 children, and further tax cuts beyond that. 'Secret 'We begin to plan for the re-uniting of thuringia under our rule. 'Secret 'We begin a medium conscription, to bring our army up to 75,000. We also begin to work on making nukes, and we predict we will be done by 2035. We want to improve relations with prussia, and ask them if we could put an embassy there, and work on an alliance. 'Response needed '''We also begin working on a 300 meter tall building in erfurt. * '''Kingdom of Saxony: We impose laws against communist and nationalist propaganda, and begin cracking down on these factions. We begin clearing up war torn cities and improve existing infrastructure. We encourage large families to boost the population and work force. Construction of tanks and aircraft begin. We encourage businesses to open in Saxony by offering lower business taxes. We increase trade with nearby nations, and begin taking steps for self sufficiency. * Grand Duchy of Baden: ' We have been showered with French propaganda saying that "France is good, become our puppet, etc.". We tell our people not to listen to this. We offer a merger with the Kingdom of Wurrtemberg, to become the South German Confederation. We promise Wurrtemberg to be completely detached from Baden, being united only in name 'Response Needed. 2021 Category:Germany Category:Map Games Category:Regional Map Games Category:From Ruin to Reich (Map Game)